Whiskey Lullaby
by Labradoodles and Muffins
Summary: Whiskey to hurt the soul, whiskey to heal the soul. A Tama/Haru songfic


**A/N:** A Songfic revolving around the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley featuring Alison Krauss. My first to be posted on this account and my first Ouran.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song and if I owned the manga I'd be too busy shopping to write.

* * *

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Tamaki sighed. He'd just returned from another long business trip and was longing to see his beloved Haruhi again. He took the stairs two at a time and opened the bedroom door. **"I'm home Ha-"**He choked on his words as he saw what he'd always dreaded. His Haruhi in bed with another man. In bed with his friend...Kyouya. **"Tamaki-kun."** Her own voice was quiet as she stared at him with her beautiful caramel orbs. He'd never thought they could hurt him so much. Without another word, he turned and walked away, picking up his case from the where he'd dropped it.

If only she could see him now, a broken man, taking refuge within the depths of a whiskey bottle. No matter how much he drank, he could never seem to forget. The pain, the hurt, the love that they'd shared.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
Lala lala lala la lala lala lala la lala lala lala la_

He'd made up his mind. He drank furiously and wrote at the same time. The page was tear stained but the pain was fading. The relief was so sweet and the blackness was creeping up on him like a long forgotten friend. The next day, concerned that their boss had missed a day for the first time in twenty years, a number of his colleagues showed up at his house. The door was unlocked and they went inside. What they saw was enough to make them freeze. Tamaki-san, their beloved boss, face down in his pillow. It didn't take much to see that he was dead. Later, when they went to move him, they found a note clutched in his hand, showing that he'd never stopped loving Haruhi.

His entire family attended the funeral. They were to bury him under a willow tree on the grounds of his home. Haruhi was there too, much to the general fury. It was her fault that he was dead, after all. None saw the single tear that slid down her cheek to vanish under her scarf. She was well aware of his mother leaning up to whisper in his fathers ear, all the while glaring at her. She probably wanted to see if they could get her removed.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Wherever she went, the voices followed. She was a murderer, one who'd only gone after Tamaki for his money. And oh, hadn't she played her part well? Getting in with the Host Club at school, slipping under his skin while he was so young. Probably wanted to leave behind her commoner life. Well good luck to that, the wench was a worthless piece of trash. And silently, she agreed with them. She'd killed him, it was her fault. The pain of it would wash over her and she did the only thing she could think of. She turned to drinking.

She was drunk and she hated it. It was never enough. She could still see his wonderful smile, still hear his enthusiastic voice, damnit, she could still _feel his lips as he told her he loved her_. She felt worthless. She'd killed the one she loved and all because she'd been drunk. Wasn't that the strangest irony? Drink to create the pain and drink to bury it away again.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
Lala Lala Lala La Lala Lala Lala La _

_Lala Lala Lala La Lala Lala Lala La _

_Lala Lala Lala La Lala Lala Lala La_

Without realising it, she raised the bottle to her lips again and again until there was a collection of at least ten beside her. She felt the darkness arriving and smiled. Before all else, she grabbed his picture and crashed. It was a maid that found her lying there, just like Tamaki, face down in her pillow. Only, instead of a note, she had his picture clutched to her heart as though it could free her from all her wrongs.

In the end they buried her next to him. No one was sure why, it just seemed the right thing to do. Even the Tamaki's family conceded that it wouldn't be right to bury her elsewhere. Despite the heartbreak the two had never actually divorced, though the graves held a hyphenated version of Haruhi's name. The Suoh family weren't _that_forgiving. Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka-Suoh, separated by whiskey and reunited by the same. After the funeral was held, only one little girl saw the two figures that faced each other awkwardly by the graves. The woman's head was low, though her eyes maintained a watch on the mans face. The man smiled gently and they held each other for the first time in many a year. The little girl smiled at the reunion of the lovers and knew that her daddy had been right when he'd said that they were meant to be. Nekozawa Asami turned away and left her godparents in their newly regained bliss.


End file.
